Happiness
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: All Member EXO.. EXO Official Couple


Tittle: Happiness

Author: Nichiee

Cast: All Couple EXO

Genre: romance, fluff /gak yakin -,-

Rate: tenang ini syudah di uji di ITB dan IPB kok /lah maksut lo -_-

Length: 1 tembakan door a.k.a OneShoot (?)

A/N: ini FF juga udah pernah di post duluan di FP EXO sebelumnya wks xD nih linknya - notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/happiness-oneshoot-ff-member-nichiee/672358959453383

WARNING: IT'S YAOI FANFICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ARASSEO!

HAPPY READING^^

Oh iya kalo ada typo maklumin aja yaa ._. typo itu seni mameeeen~ /plakk xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"karena definisi sebuah kebahagiaan itu tidak harus dimulai dari sesuatu yang rumit. Bahagia diawali dari bagian-bagiankecil kehidupan manusia. Hal-hal sederhana itulah yang akan mengantarkan sesuatu menjadi lebih indah, berkesan dan lebih berharga. Karna jika kau bertanya apa itu definisi kebahagiaan menurut mereka, mereka akan menjawab —"

.

.

.

.

Salju turun membuat udara semakin terasa dingin, seorang namja manis duduk di kursi taman sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Walau dia sudah memakai baju berlapis tak lupa memakai sweater dan mantel tubuhnya tetap saja terasa sangat dingin.

"lama sekali"

Bergumam pelan sambil terus menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan untuk tubuh menggigilnya. Namja manis itu hampir saja beranjak pergi jika saja tak ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam lengannya.

"mianhae aku terlambat"

"kemana saja kau Yeollie ?" namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Namja yang dipanggil Yeollie itu tersenyum lalu segera membawa tubuh menggigil kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya, berharap dengan pelukan hangat ini kekasihnya tidak akn merasa kedinginan lagi. Lagipula dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya tidak tahan terhadap cuaca yang dingin.

"aku tadi membelikanmu ini" merogoh saku mantelnya, mengambil sebuah kotak kado kecil yang entah apa isinya.

"untukku ? thank you dear" Baekhyun -sang namja manis- mengecup lembut pipi kanan Chanyeol setelah menerima kado pemberian kekasihnya, tak lupa dia juga mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengelus sayang rambut Baekhyun lalu berkata, "bukalah sayang"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai membuka kotak kado yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"whoa gelang, eh ada dua ? Gelang couple kah ?" terkejut setelah mengetahui ternyata isinya adalah 2 gelang dengan model yang sama hanya saja warnanya berbeda, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Chanyeol memasangkan gelang berwarna merah itu di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, sedangkan yang satunya dia pasangkan di pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"merry christmas baby" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun, "saranghae" lalu beralih mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya lembut. Tidak lama pagutan manis itu terlepas.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "merry christmas Yeollie, nado saranghae"

Tao berdiri di balkon kamarnya, walau udara sedang dingin hal itu tak menghentikan niat Tao yang ingin melihat salju turun. Tao mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum ketika merasakan salju itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"baby, kau sedang apa ?" suara seseorang menginterupsi kegatannya, membuatnya menoleh keasal suara tersebut. Melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada namja yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya agar menghampiri dirinya.

"aku sedang melihat salju turun ge"

"kau tidak kedinginan ?"

"sebenarnya aku kedinginan ge" Tao terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulurnya sendiri, sementara namja yang dipanggilnya gege itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kris-ge mau kemana ?"

"tunggu disini, aku akan kembali" Kris beranjak meninggalkan Tao, sedangkan Tao lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan salju turun sambil menunggu gegenya.

"ini" Tao tersentak kaget tatkala merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kulit pipinya, aah segelas cokelat panas.

"xie xie ge"

Tao kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar yang ada di di balkon kamarnya, Kris pun ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di tubuh Tao. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Tao.

"gege mau cokelat panas ?" Kris menggeleng, "untukmu saja baby"

Suaana hening itu menyelimuti keduanya, Tao yang masih asik memandangi salju turun sambil sesekali menyesap cokelat panasnya, Kris menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Tao mengirup aroma tubuh Tao dalam-dalam.

"baby, merry christmas. Semoga kita akan tetap bersama seperti ini"

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Kris meletakkan cokelat panasnya pada meja yang ada disampingnya lalu kembali menatap Kris, "merry christmas gege, aku juga berharap kita seperti itu" dan pelukan hangat itu kembali terjadi.

Di cuaca sedingin ini mungkin mendatangi cafe bukanlah hal yang buruk, sama seperti yang dlakukan oleh namja tampan ini. Namja tampan bernama Kai itu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi cafe yang terletak di bagian pojok kanan disamping jendela.

"mau pesan apa tuan ?" seorang pelayan cafe bertanya ramah padanya, "1 cheese cake dan 2 espresso" pelayan itu mencatat semua yang dipesan oleh Kai, "pesanan anda akan segera datang tuan" Kai tersenyum ramah sambil menganggukan kepalanya, setelah pelayan itu pergi Kai kembali menatap keluar jendela, Kai juga sedang menunggu seseorang.

KLING

Suara bel yang terdapat di atas pintu cafe itu berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Namja dengan balutan mantel warna biru tua itu menolehkan kepalanya berusaha menemukan seseorang yang sudah memiliki janji dengannya disini. Kedua manik matanya menemukan sosok itu dan namja itu segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"apa aku lama ?" namja yang ditanyai menoleh lalu tersenyum, "tidak, aku juga baru datang"

"ini pesanannya tuan" Kai tersenyum lagi pada pelayan itu, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Kai memberikan secangkir espresso dan sepiring cheese cake untuk namja yang duduk didepannya.

"kau selalu tahu apa yang aku suka Kai-ah"

"yeah, bahkan aku tahu semua tentangmu Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menatap heran Kai, apa maksud dari perkataan Kai tadi.

"Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu"

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat, dan entah kenapa jantungnya bekerja diluar kendali seperti ini. Kai menatap Kyungsoo, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

"aku serius, aku menyu- ani aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi tak ia pungkiri bahwa sebenarnya sudah lama Kyungsoo memendam perasaannya pada Kai, namja yang satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dengannya ini.

"bagaimana jawabanmu Soo ?" Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak kencang sekarang. Tapi dia tak mungkin melakukannya disini. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya malu. Kyungsoo berdehem mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"a-aku mau Kai" Kai menatap kaget Kyungsoo, apa benar dia diterima ?

"jeongmal ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, rona merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Kai, sebenarnya Kai ingin melompat-lompat sekarang. Ternyata orang yang dicintainya juga mencintai dirinya.

"kau adalah hadiah natal terindahku Soo" kedua pipi Kyungsoo kembali merona mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kai.

Junmyeon berdiri di samping pohon yang sudah dihias seindah mungkin, melirik arlojinya lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah, mencari seseorang.

"Junmyeonnie!"

Junmyeon menoleh kepalanya keasal suara, melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"maaf aku sedikit terlambat"

"gwaenchana, kajja" Yixing mengangguk, mereka ingin berkencan di malam natal ini. Walau salju turun tapi hal itu tak menghilangkan niat mereka untuk berkencan.

"chakkaman" Junmyeon merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan. Satu sarung tangan ia gunakan di tangan kirinya sedangkan yang satunya ia pasangkan di tangan kanan milik Yixing.

Yixing sedikit heran, kenapa mereka memakai satu-satu ? Bukankah akan sama saja, mereka akan tetap merasa kedinginan ?

"kemarikan tanganmu" Yixing mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Junmyeon, Junmyeon segera menggenggam tangan Yixing lalu memasukkan genggaman tangan mereka ke saku mantel miliknya.

"dengan begini kita tidak akan kedinginan bukan ?" Junmyeon tersenyum kearah Yixing, sedangkan Yixing ? Oh lihatlah kedua pipinya yang memerah itu. Terlihat sangat manis di mata Junmyeon.

"gomawo Myeonnie"

"cheonma Yixing chagia"

Walau udara terasa dingin, tapi baik Junmyeon maupun Yixing merasa tubuh mereka hangat.

"kajja pergi"

"eum"

Sepanjang jalan mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling terpaut di dalam saku mantel milik Junmyeon.

"hei Chen! Hari ini natal, kau ingin apa ?"

"Apa kau bisa mengabulkannya hyung ?"

Xiumin mengangguk mantap, "apaun yang kau minta aku akan usahakan untuk mendapatkannya"

Chen tampak berpikir, tangannya masih sibuk mengelap meja-meja cafe sedangkan Xiumin masih sibuk mengepel lantai.

Well, kedua orang ini adalah sepasang sahabat yang sama-sama bekerja di cafe yang sama. Mereka mendapat ship malam, walau ini hari natal tapi tetap tak ada hari libur bagi mereka.

"eum, tak meminta banyak hyung"

"aku hanya meminta dirimu"

Gerakan tangan Xiumin terhenti, Xiumin menatap Chen yang kini sudah beralih mengelap dinding cafe yang seluruhnya kaca itu. Apa maskut dari ucapan Chen ? Kurang lebih begitulah batin Xiumin saat ini.

"Chen"

"ya ?"

"kau meminta apa ?"

"apa kau tidak dengar ? Aku meminta dirimu hyung, kurang jelaskah ? Atau pendengaranmu sedang terganggu ?"

"YA!" Chen tertawa puas setelah berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya ini, sahabat ? Benarkah ?

"hyung aku serius kali ini" Chen berhenti tertawa, berjalan mendekati Xiumin. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius sekarang. Xiumin jadi merinding melihat ekspresi Chen yang sekarang ini, pasalnya Chen tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya dihadapannya seperti saat ini.

"aku ingin dirimu hyung"

"Chen ?"

"saranghae" jantung Xiumin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat mendengar satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir Chen.

"Xiumin hyung saranghae, would you be mine ?" kali ini Chen sudah berjongkok sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga yang terdapat di vas bunga yang sengaja diletakkan di salah satu meja cafe.

"nado saranghae Chen" Xiumin mengambil setangkai bunga yang diberikan oleh Chen untuknya, tak lama kemudian memukulkannya di kepala Chen.

"YA! Hyung kenapa malah memukulku ? Katanya kau juga mencintaiku ?"

"tapi tidak dengan bunga plastik bodoh! Kau itu tidak romantis sekali sih, dasar tidak modal"

"tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan hyung ? hahaha maafkan aku, aku bingung mau memberimu apa jadi aku ambil saja itu"

Biarkan kedua sejoli yang baru saja meresmikan hubungannya ini bercanda ria, sejenak melupakan kesedihan mereka karna disaat natal seperti ini mereka tak bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga, tapi tak apa justru karna inilah mereka bisa bersama seperti sekarang ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan ointu itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Luhan yang sedang asik menonton televisi.

"chakkaman!"

CKLEK

"an-"

"SEHUNNIE!"

BRUK

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan salam Luhan sudah menghambur ke pelukan Sehun, tubuh Sehun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karna Luhan tadi tak sengaja sedikit mendorongnya. Kekasinya ini terlalu bersemangat memeluknya kekeke.

"aigoo Lu, terlalu merindukanku kah ?"

"jeongmal bogosipoooo~" suara manja milik Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil. Sehun mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Luhan. Melepas sepatunya dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Luhan, masih dengan Luhan yang memeluknya.

"lepaskan dulu sayang" Luhan menggeleng kecil dipelukan Sehun dan Sehun kembali terkekeh, beginilah Luhan jika berada didekatnya, manja. Tapi Sehun senang jika Luhan bermanja-manja dengannya. Luhan terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hunnie bawa apa ?" Luhan yang baru menyadari bahwa kekasihnya membawa sebuah eum sepertinya tas belanja.

"aku bawa cemilan, aku juga membeli bubble tea tadi"

"jinjja ?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mengambil kantong belanjaan yang ada digenggaman tangan Sehun. Entah sejak kapan Luhan jadi maniac bubble tea, tiap mendengar kata bubble tea dia pasti langsung berseru senang.

"Hunnie kenapa buble tea-nya hanya satu ?"

"aku sengaja membelinya satu memang"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, lalu bubble tea itu sebenarnya untuk siapa ? Untuk Luhan atau Sehun sendiri ? Kenapa beli satu ? Bukankah disini ada 2 orang ?

Sehun yang mengerti kebingungan Luhan segera mengambil segelas bubble tea itu, memasukkan sedotan kedalamnya lalu mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk meminumnya. Luhan mendekati Sehun dan segera meminum bubble tea yang masih ada digenggaman Sehun,

Sehun segera memasukkan satu sedotan lagi dan ikut meminumnya, jantung Luhan hampir saja meledak saat wajah mereka berdekatan. Sehun menatap Luhan masih dengan meminum bubble tea-nya sedangkan Luhan lebih sibuk mengontrol degupan jantungnya yang menggila sekarang.

"aku ingin meminumnya seperti ini denganmu Lu" kedua pipi Luhan merona hebat.

"Hunnie a-aku.." entahlah Luhan lupa ingin mengatakan apa, wajah mereka yang berdekatan ditambah senyum Sehun yang terlihat tampan dimata Luhan itu mampu membuat otak Luhan tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"merry christmas My Little Deer"

CUP

Wajah Luhan makin memerah saat belahan bibir Sehun mendarat di bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"m-merry christmas Hunnie"

Di malam natal itu mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk berdiam di apartemen Luhan berdua, hanya berdua. Hanya Sehun dan Luhan ditemani dengan televisi menyala yang memutarkan sebuah film kesukaan mereka, tak lupa 2 cangkir cokelat panas dan juga pelukan hangat yang membuat mereka terhindar dari udara dingin juga pelukan yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

"— bahagia itu.. aku, kamu dan kesederhanaan"

FIN

otte ? gak swet bet kan hahaha emang -"

MIND TO RCL ? Walo FF ini jelek seenggaknya kalo udah baca tinggalin jejak lah, yaa :3

gomawoo~


End file.
